my_fanfiction_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katniss
Biography Katniss volunteered to participate in the 74th Hunger Games after her sister, Prim, was reaped. Katniss was sixteen at the time and she received a training score of 11 because she shot an apple out of a roasted pigs mouth when the Gamemakers weren't watching her shoot. 74th Hunger Games Katniss escaped the cornucopia bloodbath just barely as Clove had thrown a knife at her but Katniss shielded herself with her backpack. On day four, Katniss has to run from a wildfire but she is injured by a fireball. After soaking her burns in a pond, she is found by the careers and they chase her up a tree but they cannot reach her so they decide to camp at the base of the tree. Rue alerts Katniss of a tracker jacker nest and Katniss drops it on the careers, although she is stung several times. She falls unconscious and Rue cares for her until she wakes. After Katniss awakens, the two formulate a plan to destroy the careers' supplies. Their plan succeeds but Katniss goes deaf in her left ear from the explosion. Katniss falls asleep under a bush and hears Rue scream for help. She arrives to help Rue just as Marvel does and Marvel throws his spear into Rue's abdomen. Seconds later, Katniss shoots an arrow into Marvel's neck, killing him. Rue dies minutes later with Katniss singing to her. After the announcement that two victors from the same district can live, Katniss finds Peeta camouflaged along the riverbank. The two find a cave to hide in because Peeta is very weak from an injury. On day thirteen, Katniss goes to the feast and is about to be killed by Clove when Thresh comes and kills Clove. He allows Katniss to live because she was close to Rue. By day seventeen when Katniss and Peeta were looking for Cato, he runs past them but keeps running to the cornucopia. Katniss realizes that he's running from wolf muttations so her and Peeta run to the cornucopia as well. Cato grabs Peeta once they're on the cornucopia but Katniss shoots him in the hand and Peeta knocks him off the cornucopia for him to be mauled by the wolf muttations. Katniss kills him out of mercy the next morning. After the wolf muttations are removed from the arena, Katniss and Peeta are told that there can now only be one victor. They are about to eat the nightlock berries to commit a double suicide when the Head Gamemaker announces that they both can win, making the 74th Hunger Games the first with two victors. 75th Hunger Games Katniss is reaped for the 75th Hunger Games as she is the only living female victor from District 12. She receives a training score of 12, because during her private lesson she hung a mannequin with the 74th Hunger Games' Head Gamemakers' name on it. The 75th Hunger Games begin with Katniss being the first to the cornucopia. She and Peeta form an alliance with Mags and Finnick and the four enter the jungle and find a place to rest for the night. While Katniss is keeping guard, the poisonous fog is released into their sector and the four are forced to run from it. Peeta is affected by the fog in his leg and Katniss in her arms. Finnick can't carry both Peeta and Mags so Mags runs into the fog and dies so that Peeta, Katniss and Finnick can be saved. The three make it out of the sector and onto the beach. The next hour, Peeta goes into the forest to tap a tree with the spile and Katniss notices all the monkey muttations. She tells him to come out but he is attacked by the monkeys. Antonia is camouflaged against a tree and when Peeta is about to be bitten by a muttation she jumps out and gets bitten by the monkey instead. Finnick, Peeta and Katniss find Beetee, Wires and Johanna stumbling onto the beach and the six align. Wiress has gone insane from her thirst and is saying, "tick tock" repeatedly. Katniss figures out that she is trying to say that the arena is shaped like a clock. The six head to the center cornucopia island where they are distracted by a drawing of the arena when Gloss, Cashmere, Enobaria, and Brutus snuck up on them. Gloss slit Wiress' throat and Katniss and Johanna kill Gloss and Cashmere respectively. Enobaria and Brutus escape and the center island begins to spin with Finnick, Katniss, Johanna, Beetee and Peeta still on it. The remaining five get off of the island and devise a plan to electrocute Brutus and Enobaria. They all head to the lightning tree where they wrap the wire coil around the tree and Katniss and Johanna start bringing the wire back to the salt water pool. The wire is cut and Johanna knocks Katniss to the ground and cuts out her tracker. After Johanna leaves, Katniss heads back to the lightning tree and see's Peeta's body being lifted into the sky by a hovercraft. Katniss arrives at the lightning tree to see Beetee being electrocuted by the force field. Finnick arrives and Katniss accuses him of killing Peeta and Katniss kills Finnick with her last arrow. Enobaria emerges from the trees and tells Katniss that she was the one who killed Peeta and Enobaria kills Katniss by ripping her throat out with her teeth. Notes *Katniss's kill count is 6. *Katniss tied with Peeta for 1st in the 74th Hunger Games and she placed 3rd in the 75th Hunger Games. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Victors Category:Tributes from District 12 Category:Tributes in the 74th Hunger Games Category:Tributes in the 75th Hunger Games Category:District 12 Citizens Category:Training Score: 11 Category:Training Score: 12 Category:Deceased Category:Victors from District 12 Category:Killed by Enobaria